New Friends, New Enemies
by StormHoof
Summary: Jason is just your average highschool guy, treated like a loser. When he falls asleep in class one day, he has a strange dream that brings him to a strange land and thrusting him into an adventure most could only dream of.
1. Ch1: a strange and beautiful place

New Friends, New Enemies

By StormHoof32

Chapter 1, Part 1: Arrival in a strange and Beautiful place

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

_Slam!_

"Ughhh." I groaned as I threw my covers off. I felt sticky and covered in sweat from the nightmare I had been having. I opened my eyes, which had crusted over and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I sat up and groggily rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked at my alarm clock, which I had just slapped into silence.

_6:00_

I sighed and stood up. I walked over to my bathroom and flicked the light switch, effectively blinding myself in the process. I blinked and rubbed my eyes a couple times until my eye sight had returned. I peered at myself in the mirror and frowned. I looked like crap, and it was all because of that nightmare.

I had been standing on a burning plain, and overhead in the sky, the sun had gone black. I had looked around, trying to find somebody who could tell me what the hell was going on. I ran and ran, dashing around and through flames that for some reason, I couldn't feel. Eventually after what felt like at least an hour, I came across a village. The only problem, was that this village had been destroyed. It looked as though bomb after bomb had been dropped upon it.

I could see area's where homes had once stood and where people had once walked, their outlines etched into the brick where some walls had still stood. I almost cried right then and there. It was sickening that so many people could be wiped out so easily. As I moved through the village, I realized, it wasn't a village at all, but a city, a destroyed city. What was left of the road I was on, went on for miles. I continued to walk along until I heard something that sent a chill up my spine. I heard a little girl crying. Now everyone knows from horror movies that when you here a child either giggling or crying, you stay the fuck away, but me being the curious idiot I was, I had to go look.

I followed the sound through what used to be an alleyway and around a blackened wall. When I turned the corner, I found a small girl huddled on the ground in front of me. Curious but a bit apprehensive, I crept forward and placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at me. She had emerald green eyes and a pale face. Bloody tears streamed down her face.

"_What's wrong?" _I had asked.

"_He killed them all. My whole family. Why didn't you save them, why didn't you save me?" _

As soon as she said, "save me" her face changed and her flesh began to decompose, leaving bits of rotten flesh hanging from a cracked and broken skull. Her eyes deteriorated and left her sockets empty. After a matter of seconds her half decomposed body began to cackle wildly. She lunged toward me, and that's when my alarm had gone off.

I looked away from my mirror and turned off the light. I left the bathroom and turned on the light in my bedroom, trying not to trip over anything due to my temporary blindness in the dark. Once the lights were on I went over to my drawers and opened the top one, pulling out one pair of white socks and a pair of white Fruit of the Loom boxers. Second drawer, a simple white short sleeve t-shirt, and the third drawer, a pair of baggy black jeans. I closed the last drawer and put on my clothes. I walked over to where my backpack was sitting and stuffed the textbooks that were sitting next to it, back in, with complete disregard to whatever papers may have been crushed by them.

Once all my stuff was ready, I grabbed my favorite zip-up hoodie, shut off the light and headed downstairs. I jumped the last three steps and dropped my backpack next to the couch. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I quickly scanned it and found some bread and butter, which I grabbed. I closed the door and placed them on the counter. I then moved to the pantry and scanned it, looking for the Nutella. It took me a minute of searching before realizing it was right there in front of my face. I grabbed it and brought it over to my bread. I took the bread and placed it in the toaster as I got a small plate out.

After about three minutes, my toast popped up and I once again, mistakenly grabbed it, causing my fingers to burn. I yelped and dropped it on the counter and immediately stuck my fingers in my mouth to try to cool them. I knew it wouldn't help too much considering my mouth was warm, but I did it out of instinct. Once the pain in fingers receded, I grabbed a paper towel and used it to pick up the hot toast. I placed it on the plate and brought it back over to the butter and Nutella. I took out a butter knife from the silverware drawer, and placed one small pat of butter on each slice, spreading them around. Once my toast was safely buttered and cooled a bit, I spread some Nutella on each one and sat down at the table. I took a quick sniff of my breakfast before chowing down. I don't know why I do it, but ever since I was little, I like to smell my food before eating it. I guess you could compare it to smoking. It's a habbit.

Once I was finished eating, I placed my plate in the sink, grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door for school. To be honest, I never really enjoyed school, it always bored me, and learning of most things bored me, except a few select subjects, of which nobody is allowed to know about. See, I am a lover of fantasy. I enjoy reading it, playing games involving it, and I love researching real magic and such. It fascinates me. I ran to the citi bus that had just pulled up and paid my fare. I sat right in the front in my usual seat.

"Hey." I said to the driver, "Where's Joey?"

"Joey? Sorry kid, but he got fired yesterday." He replied.

I frowned. Joey was my usual driver, and he was probably the coolest bus driver you would ever meet. Whenever I got on the bus, he would not only sometimes wave my fare, but he would always have some kind of soda and junk food, so I usually got to have something good before getting to school or going home.

"Why'd he get fired?" I asked.

"Our company found out he was gay and decided it would be best if we got rid of him. I don't see what they hated about it. I didn't mind and I know most of the other drivers and co-workers didn't mind." He explained.

I only stared at him. It upset me that people were so judgmental these days. I get a lot of teasing because I'm bisexual, and I'll tell you, it sucks, especially when they won't leave you alone no matter where you are. I turned and looked out the window as we pulled up to the school. Once we pulled up and the bus came to a stop, I stood up, slid my backpack back on and said bye to the driver and walked up to the school.

I sat in my math class, trying my best to keep myself awake. We had just finished lunch and had headed back to class. Apparently, when you eat two or three burgers from McDonalds, you get really damn tired. I felt my eyes begin to droop and before I knew it, it was too late. I passed out. 

_I stood once again on the plain, only now it wasn't burning. I looked around me and noticed the golden aura the place now had. I turned around and saw a bright light coming toward me. Normally I would be scared, but this light, it had a calming feeling to it. I stood there, unable to move as it came closer. Soon it got really close and I closed my eyes. When the brightness disappeared, I opened them to find a large white horse with wings, a horn on its head, and a golden tiara and bib as well. It came up to me and looked right at me and smiled._

"_Jason, I'm glad to meet you." It said, the voice coming from it sounding feminine._

"_Wh-who are you? And how are you talking?" I asked._

_"My name is Princess Celestia, Ruler of Equestria with my sister Luna." She replied._

"_Um, ok. Where am I?" I asked._

"_We are standing in the Plain of life."_

"_How can it be a plain of life? Last time I was here it was burning." I explained._

"_The place you had seen before was not the Plain of life, It was the Plain of Shadows." She said, her voice causing me to want to sit there and be my best._

"_So why are we here?" _

"_I need to know, if you had a chance to start life anew, in a new place, where you can be happy and enjoy the comfort of new friends, would you take it?" she asked._

_I looked up at her and blinked a couple times. I was thinking pretty hard about it. A new life?, new friends? It all sounded too good to be true. But, as I always have in the past, I decided to live with a little risk._

"_Yeah, sure." I said._

"_Good, now awake and look upon your new home." She said as she slowly faded away. Now I was just confused._

_Suddenly the Plain began to fade._

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. I felt more rested than ever before, and it felt great. I sat up and looked around, realizing, I was no longer in school. I was now lying in a small bed, with a blanket covering me. What really struck me as odd, was the detail my surroundings had. Everything here looked like it had been drawn on a computer. It was like I was sitting in a cartoon. I looked down and noticed, even my hands and the rest of me had the same detail. As soon as my mind caught up to the fact that I was no longer home, I began to freak out. I fell out of the bed and onto a solid wood floor. I stood back up and was about to run out of the door when another horse, kind of like the one from my dream, stepped through the door. It looked at me and smiled. It had a brown mane and a lighter, golden brown coat. It also had a picture on it's butt. It was a picture of a bookcase with a variety of books.

"Hi! I'm glad you're awake." He said, and I could tell he was definitely male.

"Wh-what is with all you horses coming to me and talking?!" I said, still freaking out.

"Whoah! Who are you calling a horse, I'm a pony. And you are?" he said, sounding offended.

"I'm Jason, now where the hell am I?" I asked.

"Equestria of course. Although, your only the third human who's ever come here." He said smiling.

"Th-the third? You mean there are others?" I asked, calming down bit by bit the more I talked.

"Yeah, about a year back, a Human by the name of Alan ended up here. He came into town and freaked out about us ponies in much the same way you are. After a while he warmed up to us and eventually, he saved us from an old enemy known as Monochrome. And he's the only one to have married the princesses and some of the elements of harmony. The other is Connor, he was sent here to bring Alan home, but decided to stay due to his own love interest, Trixie. Other than that, no other humans have showed up here, until you that is." He explained.

"Wh-what?" was all I could say before I passed out and fell to the floor.

When I came to, I was still on the floor, and the pony was no longer there. Maybe I was imagining things, but of course, that wouldn't explain all the cartoonyness of this place. I stood back up and slowly walked to the door and pushed it open. I walked down a well lit hallway, and judging by there being candles on the walls, I guess this place didn't have electricity. I could see that the whole place was made of a rich caramel colored wood that gave the place a surprising homey feeling.

I exited the hallway into the living room to find the pony sitting on a small couch, with a book in hand. I wasn't sure if I was over the fact that he could talk, let alone be smart or read. I slowly took a step forward and the floor creaked. I mentally face palmed as he looked up and smiled.

"Oh good, your ok!" he said happily hopping up. I hadn't noticed it before, due to his mane blocking it, but he had a small horn on his head, much like that princess, only smaller. It glowed with a deep rich brown aura, lifting the book up and placing it back on its shelf. I looked at him in a bit of shock and wonder.

Magic! Real Magic!

My inner fanboy immediately overcame my worry about where I was, and the fact that there was a talking pony. I stood there and stared at his horn like a child would cake or a new toy.

I smiled big and wide.

"Y-you can do magic!" I said.

"Yes, I can, can't you?" he asked.

"Um, no, at least I don't think I can." I replied.

"Oh well. If I might ask, do you have a name?" I asked.

"Page Turner. I'm the owner of not only this lovely home, but of the bookstore next door, Tattered Pages." He relied happily.

"So, uh, where in Equestria am I?"

"Well Jason, you're in Ponyville. If you need, I can go fetch Alan, he lives here you know. I'm sure he can show you around." Page said.

"Uh, sure, I could use some kind of human contact." I said.

"Ok, come with me."

I followed him out and had to duck in order to leave his home. As soon as we stepped out I looked around and couldn't believe what I was seeing, not only were there ponies everywhere and of different sizes, types and colors, but the entire place was gorgeous. I took a breath and smiled. Even the air felt nice. I followed Page Turner along a main road through town and as we went, I could hear the ponies of the town whispering.

"_Do you see that?"_

"_Look, another one, and just as hansom too!"_

"_I wonder if he's going to the Gala with anypony yet."_

My smile wavered a bit as I realized that these ponies where almost exactly like girls on earth, the only difference was that girls on earth never hit on me…or called me hansom. I continued to follow Page until we came across an opening to a path lined with such beautiful nature that it made me almost want to cry tears of joy. I followed him along the path and after walking for a while, we came upon a large house that looked like it could fit three whole families.

Page trotted up and tapped his hoof against the door and waited. After two minutes, the door opened and a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail answered.

"Who is it and why are you h-" she stopped as she laid eyes on me.

"Alan!" she yelled as she ran back into the house.

I sighed, such a wonderful first impression, ruined. I continued to stand there until I heard footsteps coming down a flight of stairs. I say footsteps because it didn't sound like more than two legs.

"Who's there?" Alan said as he stepped outside. He looked right at me and smiled.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Tia was right. You did make it. Welcome to Equestria…little brother."

Chapter 1, Part 2: Family

I stared in disbelief. I had heard that I had a brother at one point and that he had left home to go work for some big research firm. My parents had been talking about it, and they had been upset because he had gone missing. I almost completely forget about it until now.

"Are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to say something." He said smiling still.

"Y-you, but…I…" I lost it. I could not so much as form a single coherent thought.

Sigh, "Alright come here man. I got it, I'll admit, this place still leaves ME speechless sometimes. But it's not as much the place as it's the inhabitants." He said, placing his arm around me as he pulled me inside.

"Thanks for bringing him Page. Have a good day!" he said to Page, whom I had forgotten was still standing there.

"It was no problem. And have a good one yourself." Page replied. He smiled and began a quick trot down the path. I blinked and finally managed to say something.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you leave." I asked. I was curious. I honestly wanted to know what, of all things made him want to come here, granted the place was spectacular, but why ponies?

He sighed and sat me down in his living room after closing the door behind us.

For the next three hours he told me everything that had happened to him, from the portal to his victory over Monochrome. I stared in disbelief. I had to admit, these "mares" as he called them, were actually pretty good looking…for ponies. And he got to bang two princesses and five others? I sat there pondering everything I had just heard. As I thought, I hadn't realized that his seven wives had creeped up behind me. They all popped up, succeeding in scaring the living crap out of me as they tackled me to the floor. The only one who remained where she was, was one of the princesses. I looked up at her as soon as they all got off me. I recognized her immediately as the mare from my dream.

"Jason, It's nice to see you." She said smiling.

"Uh, yeah, same here. I take it you're all Alan's wives?" I asked.

"Yup!" they all said in unison. They all lined up and introduced themselves.

"Heya there sugarcube. Ah'm Applejack, it's a pleasure to meet ya." She said with an admittedly annoying southern drawl.

"Sup, names Rainbow Dash, Fasted Pegasus in Equestria and future greatest wonderbolt in history!" she said, flaring out her wings in a proud pose. I chuckled inwardly at her arrogance.

"Hello darling. I'm Rarity and it is very nice to meet you." She said, giving a bit of a curtsy. I could tell she was a very froufrou type of mare.

"Hi! I'm Ditzy Doo, or Derpy, you can call me whatever you want." The grey one said smiling at me with big yellow misguided eyes. I flinched at the completely un adulterated cuteness.

"I am princess Chrysalis, pleasure to make your acquaintance." The big black one said, smiling.

"And I am Princess Luna, Tia's sister and ruler of the night."

I immediately bowed to each of the princesses, gaining a giggle from all seven and a chuckle from my brother.

"Jason, you don't need to bow to them, their family."

"Hey, it's just common courtesy. By the way, is there anything to eat. I'm starved." I said, my stomach grumbling in agreement.

"Yeah, right this way." Alan said, leading me to his kitchen. He opened up the fridge and pulled out some assorted fruits and veggies, and a couple cupcakes.

"Dude, really? Quit joking around, where's all the meat at?" I asked, hoping for some chicken nuggets or a hotdog.

"Ok, Jason, first things first, Now that you're here, the only time you can eat meat is if you come with me to the Everfree forest and help me catch some fish. Otherwise, it's vegetarian diet for you. The Ponies here are vegetarians and they don't take to kindly to carnivores." He explained.

I looked from him, to the food and back to him. I sighed.

"Fine, mom was trying to get me to eat healthy anyway." I replied. And despite having to eat healthy, I snatched a cupcake first, peeling off the wrapper and sinking my teeth into the treat. As soon as it hit my tongue, I had a foodgasm. It had to be the greatest tasting cupcake in the history of cupcakes. Alan just stared at me, an amused look on his face.

"Whuf?" I asked, food still in my mouth. 

"You look like Rarity just gave you the greatest blow job of your life!" He said, as he began laughing. Rarity only blushed and looked at Alan with a bit of a sultry look.

"Make another joke like that and I might just have to do that to you." She said.

Alan stopped laughing and looked at her. "Wow Rarity, dirty talk in front of a guest? Never thought you had it in you." He smiled.

I swallowed and began laughing. I had to admit, this shit was funny. As soon as I started laughing, everybody else did too, and it took as a good two minutes before we could stop laughing and breath.

"So what's this Gala everybody's talking about?" I asked.

"Jason, here, it's everypony, ok, it make take some getting used to, but it'll leave the ponies of Equestria less confused. As for the Gala, it's a huge ball that's going to be happening a month from now, usually for the fanciest ponies in Equestria, but me and all the girls, including my wives, are all invited. You can come too if you'd like." He explained.

I thought about it. I wouldn't normally be caught dead at a ball, or dance. I was usually at a concert or drinking from my mom's private liquor stash. But, if Alan could do it, then so could I.

"Sure, I'll go, but uh, I need a suit or something don't I?" I asked.

"Oh of course Darling. I've made quite a few for our dear Alan here, so I'll have one made for you soon. I'll need your measurements later though so that I can tailor it to fit you just perfectly." She said enthusiastically.

"Oh and one more thing Jason…Your going to need a date." Alan said smiling.

I gulped.


	2. Ch 2: parent teacher conference

Chapter 2: Parent Teacher Conference

After having talked with Alan for a while longer, the princess told me that if I so wished, I could stay in the castle. Hearing this put the biggest smile I ever had on my face. Ever since I was little I had wanted to see not only a real castle, but to live in one. I even used to fancy myself being a king. When I left the house, I walked the path. This time I took it slow, so I could not only marvel at the beauty of this place, but so I could think. I thought about what Alan had said, about having to find a date. Sure, these ponies were nice and all, but I don't think I'd ever be ready to date one. It wouldn't be too hard though, considering all the murmuring I heard when I walked through town.

When I exited the path and entered back into the town. About a minute of walking and I was caught off guard, Slammed to the ground by an orange blur. I blinked as I saw stars and bright flashes in front of me. I groaned and pushed off whatever was lying on me. When I was able to regain my composure I sat up and looked down. Standing there next to me with a look of worry and fright was a small orange Pegasus. It had a purple mane and tail and was wearing a helmet.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry mister!" she said. Hmm, such an adorable little kid.

"It's fine. Try to watch were your going though." I replied.

"I will. Who are you anyway. I thought Alan was the only human thingy here in Ponyville?" she said. I found it weird that I couldn't hear even an ounce of innocence in her voice.

"He was until I showed up. He's my brother." I explained.

"No way! That's sooo cool! Are as nice as he is!" she asked enthusiastically.

"I can be." I said, chuckling afterward.

"Well, then can I ask you something?" she said.

"You just did." I replied jokingly.

"That's not what I meant! I wanted to ask if you can be my legal guardian." She said.

"What for?"

"Well, I got into some trouble at school and Miss Cheerilee, my teacher, said she needed to have a talk with my parents."

"Well, why not have your parents do it." I replied.

"I-I don't have parents. I'm an orphan." Feels annihilated.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Sure, I'll be your parent for the meeting." I said, smiling at her.

"Yes! You're the coolest. Um we should hurry. The meeting is in ten minutes." She said, smiling nervously.

"Oh wow. Um, ok. Show the way."

She smiled again and picked up her scooter, which I had just noticed was lying on the ground as well. She hopped on and began to flap her small wings, propelling her forward faster than I expected. I had to start running just to keep up with her. For a kid, she sure was fast. It took us less than five minutes to get to what I guess was her school. I stopped to catch my breath as I looked it over. It looked just like those pictures of old school houses back home. It was small and had a little tower over it with a bell and everything. It even had the sign that said school.

"This..huff…this the place?" I asked.

"Yep. Come on!" she said, placing her scooter up next to the building. I slowed my breathing down a bit and followed her inside. The classroom was pretty small so I had to duck again to get in.

"Hi Miss Cheerilee." Scootaloo said quietly.

"Ah, Scootaloo, glad you're here. And, If I may ask, who is this?" she said, looking at me. I looked at her and noticed she was giving me a pretty long once over. I noticed something in her eyes. It was some kind of sparkle.

"This is Alan's brother. He said he'd be my parent." She replied.

"Well Mr. parent. Do you have a name?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, my apologies. I'm Jason. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She smiled. That smile, something about it just seemed like she meant it to be more than friendly.

"Has she told you why she's here?"

"No, only that she got in trouble."

"Well, earlier, during their recess, she got in a fight with another filly by the name of Diamond Tiara. She had gotten angry because Diamond had called her a blank flank."

"Blank Flank?" I said.

"It's a derogatory term used for a filly or colt who has yet to receive their cutie mark. But it was still no reason for her to bite Mrs. Tiara." Cheerilee explained.

"Since you are her legal guardian for the time being, I'll need your permission to keep her after school for detention tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. It's something my teachers would have done." I replied.

"Good, now that that's settled, Scootaloo you may go." She said. Scootaloo frowned and ran from the classroom.

"She's such a troublemaker sometimes." Cheerilee said once she had gone.

"What trouble does she get into?" I asked. I was curious. I wanted to know in case I had to act as her parent again.

"It would take too long to explain, suffice it to say, she and her two best friends have gotten into enough mischief to cause grief for everypony in town." She chuckled.

That laugh hit me where it really counted. It was probably the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard. It was better than any of the girls back home.

"So Jason, how come nopony has seen you around here before. None of us were aware that anypony but Alan was here. We thought he was the only one and look, now I've got a pretty hansom human all for myself." She said, chuckling while moving closer.

"I, uh…well I woke up here. I was brought here by my brother's wife, Princess Celestia." I replied.

"Oh yes, I remember, he's married to them now isn't he. Too bad, I was hoping I could join his herd. What about you though? I know you've only been here for…how long have you been here?" she asked.

"Um, since this morning." I replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, as I was saying, what about you? Anypony special?" she asked.

"Actually no." I said, frowning a bit.

That's too bad, anyway, would you like to uh, get something to eat later, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." She said.

Well, Alan did say I had to find a date. Why not?

"I guess, sure. When do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Well I was actually hoping we could stay here and talk for a bit. I would love to get to know you more." She said, smiling at me with perfect teeth. 

I couldn't help but notice her eyes. They were a beautiful forest green that shined like deep emerald pools of light, I found myself lost within them. But I guess I had stared too long because she began clearing her throat to get my attention.

"Jason, are you all right?" she asked.

"Sorry, I uh, I didn't meant to stare."

"It's fine. To be honest, I'm flattered. Nopony has been interested in me since my breakup with Applejacks brother, Big Mac." She said, her demeanor dropping a bit.

"So uh, what did you want to know? You know, about me." I asked.

"What's school like where you're from. I've been curious and your brother has always been to "preoccupied" to talk to about it." She explained.

I blushed, knowing exactly what she was getting at.

"Well they're actually a lot bigger than this. We had around two to three thousand students in our school." I replied.

"T-two to three thousand! Oh my. You're school must have been as big as the canterlot school for gifted unicorns." She said, awe in her voice.

"Yeah it was pretty big. What about you? What do you like to do?" I asked.

She sat there and went on and on about all the different hobbies she wanted to have, had and used to have. It was quite an extensive list. We talked for the next hour and a half, and in that time I learned quite a bit about her. She loved being able to teach young fillies and colts and loved being able to see them go out into the world to make something of themselves. She didn't have any children of her own but she really wanted a daughter and she wanted to find a stallion who could sweep her off her hooves and make her feel more loved than anypony in Euqestria. She loved to read anything that could expand her knowledge, which was something I could relate to, considering the fact that I preferred to read quite a bit for knowledge, especially when it involved history. I was a major history buff. When she finished telling me about herself, I told her about most of my childhood up until my 19th birthday which had happened about two months ago. I told her about all my hobbies, including my love of writing and reading. When we finished talking it was almost noon and my stomach was beginning to grumble at me.

"Well, that sure took a while, how about that something to eat?" I said, smiling. I was surprised at how well I was getting along with her. She wasn't anything like the teachers back home. For one, she was younger, just now at the age of twenty three, which surprised me. I wouldn't be caught dead trying to get with a teacher back home. She was also a lot nicer than the teachers back home, and that I liked.

"So, are you an omnivore like your brother?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." I said as I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"I see. I've always wondered what it would be like to eat meat. I wouldn't actually try it, but it has always captured my interest." She explained.

I followed her away from the school after she locked it up, and we headed through town. She brought us to this little street stand that was filled to the brim with different goods. Above the stall was a banner reading: _Sweet Apple Acres. _Reading that led me to believe that everything on this stall was apple related.

I looked it over until I found something not only familiar but it just so happened to be one of my favorite pastries.

An Apple Fritter. My mouth watered hungrily as I stared at it.

"Hi there Big Mac, can I get a slice of Apple Pie and Jason what would you like?" she asked.

"The Apple Fritter please." I said ravenously.

"Sure thing. 10 bits." He said in a deep southern drawl. It was a lot like his sisters.

Cheerilee dug around and seemed to pull some coins out of nowhere and handed them to Big Mac. Once we had our food, we walked over to a bench near a small park. Once we sat down, before she could say anything, I devoured my Apple Fritter and sighed with content. The first bite ignited yet another foodgasm. The fritter was bursting with flavor and deliciousness worthy of a god.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked with an amused grin on her face.

I nodded enthusiastically as I finished the rest of my treat. I sat there, content as I watched her eat. It was interesting. She ate quite messily, almost as if she didn't have a care in the world. Like I said before, not your usual teacher.

"Oh my, that was delicious." She said, having swallowed the last bite.

"I have to agree with you on that."

We sat there for a few minutes and let our food set. I could hear the sound of foals playing in the park and parents telling them to be careful. It reminded me a lot of home, which only made me smile.

"You look happy."

"I am. This place is amazing and beautiful. I love it here." I replied.

"Yes, Ponyville does have that effect on ponies, and in your case, humans." She said, smiling.

"Cheerilee, I was wondering. I need a date to come with me to this Gala thing my brother told me about. Would you like to go?" I asked.

"Th-the Gala! I-I'd love too! I've never been to the Gala before. Nopony has ever asked me." She said, excitedly.

"Swe-mmphf!" I said, as I was cut off by a pair of purplish pink lips pressed up against mine. The sudden kiss caught me off guard and I froze, but before I knew it, it was over. She pulled away, a blush burning across both our cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'll just go." She said as she got up. I regained my composure quickly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped and looked at me. I became saddened when I noticed the tears falling from her eyes. Not wanting to see her sad like that, I leaned forward and placed my lips against hers. I didn't know why, but it felt right. This time, she was the one who was caught off guard. Before I could pull away, she wrapped her hooves around me and kissed me back. After a minute, we both pulled away, blushing furiously.

"W-well. That was uh…"

"Nice." She said, finishing my sentence, a wide smile on her face.

"Jason, w-will you be my special somepony?"


	3. Ch 3 Special Sompony, Special Feelings

It took me a minute to figure out what she was asking me, and I could see it in here eye's. To her it was the longest minute of her life. So to not only spare her the suffering of waiting, and to realize, I really liked this mare, not quite love, but liked. I responded.

"Sure." I said, and once again, I found myself tackled to the ground, this time it wasn't a filly. She smiled a big smile and planted on me the most passionate kiss I have, or ever will recieve. I felt a spark as our lips connected, sending waves of happiness swelling through me. Or was that her?

It didn't matter, for some reason, I was in a state of bliss. I almost followed her up as she pulled away, leaving me wanting more.

She looked at me, a blush painted across her cheeks.

"You don't know how happy I am to here you say that." She said.

"I don't understand it, but you being with me is making me happier than ever." I replied, receiving a cute little giggle out of her.

We lied there for a little while before realizing that there were ponies watching us, some with amused looks and others with looks that said, 'that is so romantic'. She got up and allowed me to pull myself up as well. I smiled at her, earning yet another cute giggle.

"Um, if you don't mind, could you walk me home?" she asked.

"Sure."

On the way through a whole range of winding streets and dirt paths, I couldn't help but look her over. Her mane was beautiful with the way the colors spread out. And her body, oh man, curves in all the right places, for a mare that is. After a while, I couldn't help myself. I placed my hand on her neck and slid my hand down her back, petting her almost like a dog. I must have surprised her because she jumped when I touched her.

She stopped while I was petting her and closed her eyes. Almost like a cat, she pushed her head up against my hand as it slid, causing her to let out a few pleased moans.

"Oh my, Jason that feels amazing." she said softly.

I smiled and continued. After a few minutes, I began to notice a distinct smell in the air, but I couldn't quite place it. Deciding it wasn't really important, I continued. When I went to bring my hand back up she leaned back and nuzzled it in affection, rubbing her face against it and around my arm as well.

"Jason, you smell...really, really good." she sighed.

"What?" I replied, confused.

"Lets just get to my house." she said, as she burts into a full run. This caught me off guard, and when I realized what happened, I took off after her. I managed to push myself pretty hard and was able to catch up to her pretty easily. Due to running, we made it to what I guessed was her place, in record time. I walked up to where she was waiting by the door.

I smiled and went to kiss her goodbye and before I knew it, I was being yanked through an open door.

Before I could regain by balance and my senses, I found myself lying against a couch with Cheerilee on top of me, kissing me with not passion, but pure lust. To be honest, I was scared and nervous. I was still a virgin and I had no experience with anything sexual. Kissing yes, what sex entails yes, the act itself no. She pressed her crotch into my thigh, grinding against it and leaving my pants feeling wet. I could feel a massive amount of heat coming from her pussy and it was making me get really hard. She began licking my lips and as soon as she did, I opened my mouth to allow he entry. For two minutes, our tongues wrestled eachother, battling like to snakes, hellbent on destroying eachother. I began petting her again, causing her to let out another moan, this time longer and more sensual. As I pet her, she began grinding more and more until she stopped got up and looked at me with half lidded eyes.

"I can't take it anymore, I need you." She said, her voice filled with desperation.

"Um, ok." I replied. She immediately went for my pants, fumbling with the button. I guess ponies never really used buttons considering they had no fingers, so I decided to help her. I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, allowing her to pull them down with her teeth. When she saw my boxers, she gave a frustrated groan. Knowing she wanted them off, I slid them off and placed them next to my pants. I then removed my shirt and was now sitting on her couch, in the nude. She looked me up and down, licking her lips when her gave fell upon my now erect manhood. She moved closer and sniffed it before giving it a long, sensual lick, from base to tip. I shuddered and let out a moan as a shock of pleasure shot through my head and up through my body. She did this over and over, tasting and licking it like it was candy and she was a child getting said candy for the first time ever. She once again caught me off guard and caused me to let out an even longer and louder grunt as she took my entire head and half of my shaft into her mouth. I looked down as she bobbed up and down on me, and noticed that she was rubbing herself furiously with her hoof. Everytime she rubbed she let out a moan, which sent vibrations from her throat and into me, causing me to shutter and groan as more and more waves of pleasure surged through me.

After a few minutes, I began to feel pressure building in my manhood, and I knew I was going to blow. I could tell that she knew it too as she sped up and began swirling her tongue around it, sending wave after intense wave of pleasure through me. Suddenly, I lost it and exploded in her mouth, catching her a bit off guard as she tried to swallow it all. I lied there panting a bit from my release.

She slide her mouth off of me and smiled. She got up and lied down on a side of the couch, her dripping pussy open for me. I looked at it and felt myself get hard again. It was pink, swollen and dripping with juices, and normally I probably would have been disgusted by it, but I wanted to taste her. I leaned down and began kissing her legs, from her lower thigh to her upper inner thigh. I figured this felt good because I had seen it in some "videos" I had watched, and I was right, she moaned and fidgeted as I got closer and closer to my prize. When I reached it, I held back a bit, breathing lightly on it, causing ehr to squirm even more.

"P-please Jason! Don't tease!" she said with a tone so filled with lust and wanting, that I just had to give her what she so desperately wanted. I licked her from the bottom of her slit, to the top where her clit was now poking our, swollen and ready. Her back arched as her body lifted partially from the couch as she let out a loud moan. I smiled and began attacking her clit, sliding a finger in as well. I remembered learning that women had a certain spot known as the G-spot and if hit could send them over the edge within minutes. I wasn't sure if mares had the same thing until my finger grazed a spot within her that caused her to gasp and clench down on my prodding appendage. I rubbed and pressed against that spot multiple times while I licked and circled her clit with my tongue, and sure enough, within two minutes, she was screaming at the top of her lungs, juices pouring out onto my hand and into my face. I could taste her juices and they only made me that much harder.

Knowing she wouldn't be expecting it yet, I stood up and alligned myself with her. I waited a second and thrusted myself in, causing her to gasp and moan in even more pleasure. By now, I was going of pure instinct and feeling. If it felt good, then I did it. I began thrusting harder and faster, causing load voracious moans to escape her mouth. She must have been pretty sensitive because she came even faster this time and clench harder on me, sending me over the edge once more. I kept pumping as both my body and hers spasmed through our release. I then collapsed and rolled over to avoid landing on her. We both lied there, panting. After a little while, we where able to catch our breath, and she turned over and placed her hooves around my torso and her head on my chest.

"Jason, t-that was a-amazing." She said, sounding content and whole.

"Yeah, it was." I said.

On one hand I couldn't believe my first time was with not only a pony, but a pony I was rapidly developing feelings for, and two that I had my first time in the first place. I leaned over and kissed her forehead as we both passed out there on the couch.

**Authors Note: Het Everypony! I hope you all have been enjoying this wonderful fic of mine. I would love to get lots and lots of reviews, whether they are good, bad, ugly, unrelated or funny or just weird. Review review review!**

**Enjoy! StormHoof OUT!**


	4. Ch4: Old Hurts and New Beginnings

**New Friends, New Enemies**

**by ****StormHoof32**

**Old hurts, and New Beginnings**

When I opened my eyes, I looked around, noticing that there were bits of sunlight filtering through the drawn curtains. I looked down to see Cheerilee's hooves wrapped aroung my abdomen. I placed my hand on her back and began to pet her. She let out a few groans before opening her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Your still here?" she said happily.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"I was afraid it had all been just a dream." she said, a hint of worry in her voice, "Now I know it wasn't a just a dream, but a dream come true."

I smiled and rubbed her back some more.

"I'll be honest, that feels really good. I haven't been able to relieve any stress in a long time." she said, closing her eyes so she could enjoy the petting.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to come around more often then huh?" I said, chuckling.

"Definitely." she replied. A few minutes later I heard her stomach grumble.

"Somebod-sorry, somepony is hungry." I said.

"After last night? Who wouldn't be?" she said, getting up and opening the curtains, allowing the sun to light the room and giving me a view of what seemed to be a beautiful day.

"So...whats for breakfast?" She asked.

"I don't know, I haven't really been here too long. I'm not sure what ponies like to eat for breakfast." I said.

"Do you have pancakes where your from?" she asked.

"Actually, yeah." I laughed.

"Good, then pancakes it is." she said as she headed to the kitchen. I decided to look around her living room for a bit. I got up and walked around, noticing a book lying on a small table next to her recliner. I picked up the book and read the cover.

_My Photo Album_

Curious, I opened it and flipped through. There were quite a few pictures of her, ranging from what looked like her school days to now. She definitely looked cute when she was younger, almost adorable per say. I smiled and continued to flip through until I noticed a picture of her and a red stallion with an orangish mane. Curious I asked her about it.

"Hey Cheerilee?"

"Yes?"

"Who is this stallion your with in this picture?" I asked.

"Are you going through my Photo Album?" she said.

"Couldn't help myself. haha."

"Well if you must know, that's Big Mac, Applejacks brother. I told you about my break up with him didn't I?" she replied.

"No, you only mentioned that you hadn't had any attention since the break up." I said.

"Well in that case, I guess I could tell you about it. But after we eat ok?"

"Ok, and now that you mention food, I'm kinda hungry too." I said, letting out a laugh.

"If you want the pancakes done any faster then your going to have to come help me." She said, peeking outside the kitchen with a grin. I smiled and entered the kitchen.

After a half an hour of cooking, we managed to make enough pancakes for the two of us. I had to say the pancakes smelled amazing. She showed me where the syrup was and had me place our plates on the table. we both sat down and began to eat. My mouth bursted with flavor at the first bite. It was a delicious mix between a deep rich vanilla flavor and walnuts. It was amazing. Before I knew it my pancakes where all gone and she was staring at me with her eyes wide.

"Um, sorry." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Wow, you really were hungry weren't you?" she said as she began laughing.

"Well when you work as hard as we did last night, I'm not surprised you ate so quickly."

"Hey, in my defense, those were really good pancakes!" I said, joining her in laughter.

When she finally finished hers, she put the plates in the sink and sat back down at the table.

"Well as promised, I'll tell you about Mac and me."

"_I was a bit younger then and had just started teaching in ponyville. I met him after him and his sister brought Applebloom to school for her first day. He honestly had quite an impression on me. While Applebloom was getting settled in and was trying to make a few friends, Mac and I talked. I realized we had a lot in common, so I asked him if he would like to go on a picnic sometime. He said yes, and I'll be honest, I was happier than ever, until now of course. After that first picnic we began seeing eachother more and more. It was just like any other relationship, it had its ups and downs. After a while I realized I was falling in love with him. I went to tell him only to find that he was seeing another mare by the name of Carrot Top. I felt so hurt and betrayed by it, considering he didn't even run it by me. I would've been amiable to starting a herd. But when I caught them, he decided to break it off with me. I cried more that night than I ever had. I felt like my heart had been ripped in two. From then on, it was hard to keep myself together whenever I saw him. And it made things even worse when, just two years ago, Applebloom and her two friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle decided that they wanted to hook us up, not knowing that we had been together. They made a love potion and had used it on us. Lets just say I was unable to face Big Mac for even longer after that._"

"Since then, I've managed to get over it, and then you came along and stole my heart. I must say, you humans are quite the charmers." She said, her look of sadness turning to laughter.

I smiled back and grabbed her hoof.

"He didn't know what he had. And I won't ever betray you. I was raised to respect women, or in this case, mares." I said. smiling happily.

"You don't know how much that means to me." she replied.

"What do you say we go pay my brother a visit. I'm sure he would like to hear about my new marefriend." I said happily.

Cheerilee smiled and kissed me. "Sounds like a plan."

**Hey everypony! I finally found some time to update this. Haha. Gotta say, my military MOS training is extremely stressful. Ugh. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and I will update when I can. If any of you have Idea's for next chapter or future chapters, please feel free to leave them in the reviews. Thanks!**

**And I know this might be a bit early, but Happy Nightmare Night everpony!**

**StormHoof Out!**


	5. Ch 5: Moving On

**New Friends, New Enemies**

**by ****StormHoof32**

**Moving On**

**Hey everypony, just a quick note. This fic is going to switch between Jason and Spike. Yes, I have combined this with some hopefully adorable spike shipping. With whom? well we'll find out won't we. Muahahahahahahaha!**

I stood on a ladder as I dusted books and shelves. I didn't really have anything else to do considering I had already finished most of my chores. That and Twilight was out with Night and Rarity was busy with Alan. I sighed as my thoughts drifted again to Rarity. I know I liked her, and I know I told Alan a while back that as long as he made her happy, I was happy, but it doesn't mean it hurt any less knowing that I couldn't be with her.

I got down, giving up on dusting so I could sulk for a while. Usually when I did this, Twi would get me some cupcakes with sapphires to cheer me up. And it would usually work. The only problem was I didn't have any cupcakes. I walked over to the couch and sat down, a frown on my face.

"Hey! Why the long face?" Pinkie said, popping out of a random book that just happened to be sitting on the table.

"Gah! Pinkie! You scared me almost to death!" I said, breathing fast while my heart was beating even faster.

"Sorry, haha, but my Pinkie sense was telling me that somepony or in this case somedrake was sad. And nopony is going to be sad on my watch!" Pinkie stated in a serious but jolly tone.

"Um...ok." I said, finally calming down.

"So, why the long face? And what do I have to do to turn it upside down?!" she said, bouncing up and down.

"Well, I just can't seem to get over Rarity and the fact that her and I won't ever be able to be together." I explained.

"Well that's easy to fix silly. All you have to do is find somepony or somedrake your own age, get to know them, fall in love with them, go on a date with them, have sex with them, get them pregnant and be a daddy then raise your little dragon or half dragon, half pony filly or colt until they are older and have to ask you the same thing your asking me and then you will tell them the same thing im telling you and they'll tell their kids the same thing you told them and then their kids will tell their kids the same thing your kids told them and by then you'll be all big and old and all of us will be old and i'll be throwing ragers with walkers included in every goody bag, ooh and some dentures too incase we loose our teeth or dentures that we would already have in and then-" Pinkie said in a very fast tone before I placed my claws over her mouth, successfully shutting her up.

"Pinkie, why do you always have to talk so much. It really tends to get a bit annoying. I mean not that we find it annoying. haha." I said, catching myself so she wouldn't get upset. But it was too late, her hair immediately went flat and a heartbroken look appeared on her face.

"I-I'm sorry..." she said before bursting into tears as she ran out of the library. I quickly took off after her only to find that she was gone. I looked around puzzled and worried, hoping she didn't hurt herself or anypony. I sighed and continued looking for her.

_Why does everything bad have to happen to me?_ I thought.

I continued looking for about an hour before I heard a sound behind me. I turned to find nopony there, but I did notice a bush that seemed to be shaking a little. Curious I walked forward and came up to the bush.

"Alright, who's in here?" I asked.

"Um, nopony!" A filly answered from inside the bush.

"Ok, come on out." I said.

"Promise you won't be mad at me." She said.

"Um, ok, I promise." I said, actually I wasn't mad at all. So somepony was hiding in a bush. So what?

"O-ok, I'm coming out." She said. I took a step back and watched as a grey horn and a blond mane appeared from the bush. I couldn't quite put my claw on it, but she reminded me of somepony.

"Um, h-hi." she said nervously, tilting her head to the side hoping to hide her blush.

"Hi. So why were you hiding in that bush?" I asked.

"Um, well, I see you all the time with Miss Twilight and I don't know, I-I guess I kinda like you..." She said, blushing even more.

My jaw dropped. There was actually somepony out there who liked me? I-I couldn't believe it.

"Y-you like me?" I replied.

"Yes. Every time I see you I feel my heart beat faster and I feel like I just wanna run to you and hold you and hug you. But I always got to nervous to talk to you." she said.

"So, you were following me?" I asked.

"Well, yes. I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me!" she said as she started crying. I immediately felt my heart snap at the sight of her crying. I walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad, I'm more flattered than anything else." I replied.

"U-um, your..(sniff)..not mad?" she said, wiping away her tears. I broke off the hug and looked at her.

"No, I'm not." I said smiling.

"S-so will you be my special somepony?" She asked.

"Well..." I said. I thought about how I was feeling and why. I knew I would never be able to be with Rarity, so why pass up a chance to move on, like Pinkie said.

"Sure." I replied.

"R-really! you mean it!" she said happily, as a small burst of sparks fizzled out of her horn.

"M-magic! I did magic! Oh Gosh, mom is gonna be so happy when she hears!" she said bouncing happily.

"Um, if I might ask, have you seen Pinkie Pie around?" I asked.

"Yeah, she came up to me while I was following you and said that I should tell you how I feel. She seemed pretty happy, happier than usual. It was kinda scary." She said.

"Wow. ok. so um, what's your name?" I asked.

"Oh, um, I-I'm Dinky." she said, "My mom is going to be so happy when she finds out not only did I do magic, but I have a coltfriend!"

"Um, If I might ask, who is your mom?"

"Oh shes the town mailmare. why?" she responded.

"Oh. kewl." I said as I hugged her again.

Great, I'm now dating the daughter of one of Alan's wives. Isn't that wonderful.


End file.
